


There's nothing, no nothing, nothing but you

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Prose Poem, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Sometimes it still rankles Jason how deeply he is into Dick.





	There's nothing, no nothing, nothing but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

Sometimes it still rankles Jason how deeply he is into Dick. Not a day goes by when he doesn't think of him, when he doesn't think of every time his fingers brushed over purpling bruises, every time his mouth sucked fresh ones into Jason's neck, every time desperation was their guide through the murky depths of this relationship of theirs. 

It's like he can't breathe when Dick is not around to laugh his demons in the face, when all Jason can do is chainsmoke a pack after pack of cigarettes until his throat is as raw as the inside of his heart, when all he does is pick fights until the soothing thud of fists hitting his body stuffs his head in a cloud of cotton that dulls the fierce ache of missing Dick.

Jason can't escape the traces of Dick in his life. It's like he's everywhere, like he's touched everything.

He's in the taste of sunlight in the air, thick with the threat of rain and clinging to Jason's skin like sweat. He's in the clump that stoppers his throat when he takes a fall off the side of a building, the flutter in his stomach when his line catches at the last minute. He's in the moon at night, shining from a clear, star-studded sky and casting Gotham in the soft glow of a dream that makes you believe anything is possible, even here.

Jason wants nothing more than to chase him across the rooftops, catching him at last as they crash through the broken windows of an abandoned hotel, mildew and rot in their noses, shards raining all around them, and the paint peeling off the fucking walls as they feed on each other's hunger for one another.

Wants nothing more than to wake up next to him, tangled together in their sheets with no choice but to roll around the bed until either they or the sheets tumble off of it. Wants nothing more than for Dick to hold him until his scent clings to Jason's skin and soothes him when Dick is not around.

Dick is what keeps him going even when the going is tough, when the nightmares are threatening to erode the last shred of his sanity and it's so hard to see a silver lining for all the darkness in the world. Dick becomes his silver lining then, refusing to give up on him no matter how difficult Jason makes it to keep holding on.

When Dick doesn't leave, Jason can't describe what that does to him. It's like Dick makes falling apart okay just by virtue of staying by his side, and Jason's thoughts boil down to this: he can never let Dick go again.

Yeah, it rankles him sometimes how drunk in love he is with Dick, how all of this has started as a simple means to get out of his head and how Dick had nested there while he was gone. Now, he's become Jason's every thought, his every breath, his every goal. 

Because Dick is a keeper and Jason would walk through fire just to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title from "Beautiful Trauma" by P!nk.


End file.
